Episode 3204
Big Bird announces that it's going to be an exciting day on Sesame Street. Mr. Snuffleupagus comes by to tell a joke involving a Snuffleupagus who tells another how his goat with no nose smells ("Terrible!"). However, Snuffy is upset when, although Big Bird finds it interesting, Big Bird doesn't realize that it's a joke. As Snuffy leaves to tel Savion the joke, Big Bird mentions other exciting things that are going to happen on the show: Ruthie is having a 2 cent sale at Finders Keepers in honor of Rumpelstiltskin's birthday, Savion is feeding Baby Natasha, Zoe is bothering Oscar the Grouch, and Snuffy is trying to get people to laugh at his joke. After feeding Natasha, she moves in a way that tells Savion that she wants to see him dance. Big Bird goes to Finders Keepers to tell Ruthie and the kids about how disapointed Snuffy is over the fact that nobody has laughed at his joke and asks them to laugh when he tells it. They practice laughing, to the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Snuffy shows up, upset that nobody has laughed at the joke, and considers giving up, but tells Ruthie and the kids his joke. Snuffy is pleased that they laughed, but when realizing their laughing sounds like "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", he wonders if they had rehearsed their laughing, to which Big Bird points out that Snuffy rehearsed his joke. Zoe bothers Oscar by constantly asking Oscar to slam the lid on his can "again". When Oscar asks Zoe if she knows the difference between "again" and "last", she shows that she does know the difference, but continues to ask again. When Oscar says she's making him angry, she decides she doesn't want him to be angry and leaves, only for Oscar to want her back so they can continue arguing. At Finders Keepers, Ruthie has lowered the price on every item from two cents to one. Zoe finds a lamp, which Ruthie tells her that a genie used to live inside, until Aladdin let him free, and that the genie grants wishes to whoever frees him. Although the lamp is believed to be empty, Zoe rubs the lamp anyway, and surprises Ruthie by freeing a genie (who had to come back because he forgot his bowling ball). After everyone talks about what they would wish for, Zoe wishes for the genie to pop out of the lamp again. The genie, having a headache, tries to convince Zoe to wish for something else, but obliges. For her second wish, Zoe wishes for the genie to pop again, which he does. After the third one, the others try to get Zoe to wish for something else. When the genie wishes aloud for his headache to go away, Zoe says she wishes it would go away too, which cures his headache. Zoe no longer has any wishes, but the genie is so happy that he pops out of his lamp again anyway. Ruthie takes down the poster about the sale, so she can get it ready for tomorrow (today was a Sale-ebration, tomorrow is a Sale-a-thon). After Big Bird announces the sponsors, Zoe asks him to do it again. Category: Sesame Street Episodes